


【卜岳】都市爆竹

by Morison



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morison/pseuds/Morison
Summary: 小岳总和大模Katto的故事。有车。渣作轻拍。





	【卜岳】都市爆竹

————————

岳明辉从一个虚伪的酒会逃离，躲在顶楼最深处的吸烟室玩手机。秘书给他发照片，是对家公司的老总跃跃欲试端着高脚杯像个遗世而独立的白莲花似的在会场里乱转悠，几乎把「请问您看见岳总了吗」这九个字贴在脑门儿上。秘书给他发语音，说求您了，老板，老大，爸爸，快回来吧师傅我坚持不住啦！

岳明辉嗤笑一声把手机摁灭塞回口袋里，想了想还是又掏出来吩咐秘书要是张总真敢开口找人问，你就跟他说岳总没功夫搭理他，请拨打公司电话预约排队。秘书发了一个代表ok的emoji，又打字跟他说您还是快点儿回来比较好，没必要为了一只臭虫放弃大好的社交机会。

哇，大好的社交机会。岳明辉眯着眼睛看天花板上的水晶吊灯，如果有人在屋子里抽烟的话烟雾缭绕一定能显得它更好看。岳明辉会抽烟，但是没有成瘾，也不是谁给他派烟他都会接。他熟悉社交辞令，褒义贬义上的八面玲珑，游走在圈子的边缘。没办法，家里有钱，既不能把生意做太大了显露才能以致于被押回去继承家业，又不能把公司开倒闭了——下面好几十口人等着领工资呢，他岳明辉做不出这么绝情的事儿。

所以这个酒会对于岳明辉来说就有点儿尴尬了。他是给攒局的人一个面子，不是真的上赶着要过来。而这份不舒服在看到他的死对头以后就被立即放大了。上个月两家公司的模特在后台打架，岳明辉旗下的那位被长长的水晶指甲挠破了相。虽然最后因祸得福被一个有名的独立设计师挑中去走他的边缘风格设计，但是总归岳明辉这里吃了亏面上不太好看。他躲进吸烟室玩手机，就是为了防止那个不知好歹的张总来找他「聊天」，把旧账翻出来烦他。

尤其是今晚他发现张总身边换人了。平时都是刘海细软脸颊柔嫩的小孩子，今天却换了一堵密不透风的墙。那堵墙不苟言笑地立在那里，凶巴巴的断眉即使是躲在细细的金丝框架镜后面都让他周围的气温降低了几度。岳明辉认出来那是最近对家公司新签下的模特，刚从东洋回来，ins发图的文案不是英文单词就是符号表情。粉丝量高，热度高，个人素质也过硬。岳明辉盯着他看了很久，最后实在是被他身边的张总恶心得不行才依依不舍地离开去了吸烟室。

就在岳明辉翻看那堵墙的ins主页时他听见吸烟室的门把被拧动的声音。走进来的竟然就是刚才在他屏幕里的人。他定定地看着岳明辉，然后侧身朝门外喊了一句，「不在这儿。我抽根烟，待会儿再下去。」

岳明辉有点玩味地把手机收起来抄着口袋看他。很显然他是被张总派出来「逮」自己的人之一，但是发现任务目标以后他竟然没有急着收网，而是做出了类似于放虎归山的行为。岳明辉出声喊他的艺名，「Katto是吧？」「嗯。」卜凡在门边背身站了一会儿，然后转过身慢慢朝他走过来，「小岳总认识我。」

「认识啊，Katto相关的词条已经冲上好几次热搜啦。」等他走近了岳明辉才发现模特的身高真的不是闹着玩儿的。他自己一米八三已经够挺拔了，但是在卜凡面前竟然显得娇小。吸烟室的另一端有一排洗手池，通过洗手池上方的镜子能看到很清晰的对比。岳明辉噙着商业化的假笑看他，「干嘛卖我一个面子？」

「我想到你公司去。」卜凡说得很直接，「现在的老板太蠢了，我不喜欢。」

岳明辉脸上的假笑凝固了。他的嘴角慢慢由上弯的小钩子抿成一条直线，「你也认识我？」「今天刚认识的。」回答得毫不客气。卜凡盯着岳明辉，很真诚的样子，「我想，一个敢于表达出这场酒会很无聊的人，够资格当我老板。」

「哇哦。」岳明辉耸了耸肩不置可否。他看中的人向他抛出了橄榄枝，但是他却又开始重新犹豫要不要接。虽然不知道为什么，他总隐约预料到如果收下了这员大将，他要付出的绝不仅仅是工资本儿上的那堆个十百千万。但是卜凡好像看穿了他在想什么一样，又往前逼了一步，「小岳总在犹豫什么？」

岳明辉突然起了玩心。「我在想你会为了改签到我旗下做出多少努力。」他觉得自己可能刚才喝得稍微有点多了，现在看到卜凡冷冰冰的表情竟然仍能生出旖旎的心思。对方显然也是没想到他会说这么直白，表情出现了一丝松动。岳明辉抓住这个机会逃开，坐到旁边的小沙发上靠着墙闭目养神。他在心里默默数数儿，决定等数到一百就下楼，让秘书开车送自己回家。泡一个温暖的澡，裹进柔软的被窝，等新的一天到来他还是那个无懈可击的小岳总。

来了。岳明辉听见卜凡的脚步声，迈着直线朝他过来。他忍不住把眼睛睁了一个缝，发觉卜凡倒不是如他想的一样迈了台步，但是依旧走得很稳，类似于所谓的走路带风。他把眼睛重新闭好了，想看看这个年轻的大模到底能玩出什么花样。是抓着我的手往他脸上贴呢，还是往我胸口的手帕袋里塞一张房卡呢？

但是卜凡选择了第三种。他直接拉开了岳明辉西裤的拉链，把躺在里面的家伙掏出来含进嘴里。被湿热的口腔包裹起来的滋味很爽，尤其是在对方似乎一点儿都不嫌弃的卖力吮吸的时候。岳明辉忍不住睁开了眼睛，然后下意识伸出手摁在卜凡后脑勺儿上。短短的发根有些扎手，但是摸着还挺舒服。岳明辉看着镜子里的自己两颊逐渐泛出潮红，眼里的水雾干扰了视线。「Good Boy……Good Boy……」他手上加了点力气示意卜凡再吞深一点。而对方显然是明白了他的暗示，减慢了换气的速度。岳明辉垂着眼帘去看卜凡，依旧是没什么表情的样子。他伸手拍拍卜凡的脸，「还有什么别的吗？」

卜凡抬起头眯着眼睛看他，「我能用别的方法让你射出来。」岳明辉皱起了眉，心中默默估算自己要是把这么一个高出自己十多厘米的大家伙睡了是不是有点儿过于伤天害理。但是没等他想好他就感觉自己的视野向上飞速平移，从镜子变成了天花板。卜凡伸手护着他的后脑勺儿让他上半身躺平，然后利落地扒了他下半身的裤子，最后用一只手控制住了他的两只腕子。

「小岳总知道这里的吸烟室都藏了什么吗？」他从沙发底下的暗格里摸出一管儿没拆封的润滑油。岳明辉有点着急了，「你……你等等！」事情没按他预想的方向来，这种失去控制权的感觉很不好。但是卜凡这一次没有听从他的指示，而是把岳明辉的领带翻上去塞进他嘴里，「你刚才喝挺多了，不会痛的。」

被进入以后岳明辉感觉自己好像被打开了什么新世界的大门。他没有多少床上经验，一来是他看得上眼的床伴很少，二来是怕麻烦。他想，卜凡的外表确实是很有威慑性，竟然在不知不觉间搞得他不敢反抗。他头顶还覆着卜凡的一只手，防止他被顶弄的时候撞到墙。岳明辉眯着眼睛，把领带吐出来咬着嘴唇不出声。这还是他头一回做bottom，被伺候得很爽。但是他的自尊在时刻提醒着他不能让对方知道这件事。

从卜凡的角度能很清楚地看清岳明辉的表情。他迷离的双眼，被咬到发白的下唇，红得滴血的耳尖。他从来没有为了工作或者资源做这种事情，但是岳明辉实在是太对他胃口了。他从看见岳明辉离场的那一秒就在等身边那个油腻的家伙忍不住下令让他出去找人。他觉得自己是猛兽，在追捕自己的猎物——这个猎物自认为自己张牙舞爪得厉害，其实只唬得了别人——在他眼里岳明辉无非就是逼急了蹬人咬人的小兔子罢了。

可能也没有那么弱。卜凡看岳明辉都快把嘴唇咬出血来了，忍不住放开掐着他胯骨的手摁在他嘴唇上，「叫出来。」「你……唔……你凭什么……命令我？」岳明辉的眼神突然恢复了清明，但是很快就被更猛力的动作重新撞散了。卜凡的食指卡在他牙间不让他闭嘴，于是细细碎碎地呻吟慢慢漏出来。岳明辉意识到自己可能真的喝太多了，不然他怎么会放任事情进行到这一步。

被插射的时候岳明辉下意识想把手抽出来捂住眼睛，但是卜凡死死固定着他不让他得逞。他俯下身去亲吻岳明辉的眼皮，再湿漉漉地和他交换气息，「我做到了。小岳总觉得足够了吗？」「够了够了够了……」岳明辉觉得自己双腿发软。他已经没心思去管卜凡射没射的问题了，反正没进自己肚子就行。他默默任卜凡拿湿巾帮他清理好下体又替他重新提了裤子系上皮带，再懒洋洋地看他大大方方地坐在边上自己给自己做手活儿。

「你是我的人了，以后我罩着你。」他等卜凡也完工以后站起来准备打电话给秘书。但是刚站稳他就踉跄了一下，原来腰也酸痛得不行。卜凡稳稳扶住他，开了吸烟室的门锁带着他进电梯。他站在岳明辉身边让他靠在自己身上，「仰仗您扶持了。」

出了大门以后的冷风让岳明辉清醒过来。他和卜凡稍微挪开一些距离，尽量自己站着。卜凡也没有坚持，只是很乖顺地站在他身边。不一会儿车子在面前稳稳停下，岳明辉头也不回地钻进车里。透过后视镜能看到卜凡还站在原地，面无表情地看着他。

卜凡等岳明辉的车子在视野里完全消失，转身回了酒店大堂然后拐入隐蔽的员工通道坐电梯下负三层。阴暗潮湿的走廊末端有一个小小的窗户在亮灯。卜凡用领带裹着手把门把拧开，走进去悄悄拿走了方才吸烟室的监控录像。

【终／待续】

本来今天要搞人鱼番外和ABO的，奈何小岳总太辣太带劲儿了我的键盘又开始有它自己的想法。今天这个可以当一发完也可以当作新连载的开端，看大家喜不喜欢这篇吧w


End file.
